


Nicotine

by sarahnlove



Series: OTP Playlist [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ahomine, Bakagami, M/M, OTP Playlist, Porn With Plot, Smut, fluff at the end, too much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahnlove/pseuds/sarahnlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is worse than nicotine to Kagami when they're together. He just can't get enough</p>
<p>Wrote while listening to Panic! At The Disco's Nicotine as part of my series OTP Playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Kagami Taiga isn't sure how or why he had become so engrossed with his biggest rival, but seeing him splayed out across his white sheets, eyes half-lidded and breathing heavy, it's easy for him to see where the infatuation will soon lead them.

It all started a few minutes ago when a yelling match over Kagami's newest NBA video game turned into a fight for dominance over an awkward but passionate first kiss. Since that moment, Kagami has been addicted to his apparent boyfriend's scent, style, and overall existence. 

Aomine Daiki began to notice his feelings for Kagami a few days before the "fights" and decided to go for a kiss, whether Kagami wanted him to or not. He didn't want to deal with the awkward small talk that came with a love confession and saw a surprise kiss as an easy way out. Luckily, Kagami wasn't scared away, but was instead immediately sure of his feelings for the darker power forward.

And here they are, panting groping like they were lighting up a cigarette for the first time in a week. Kagami was numb with the pleasure of Aomine's skin pressed to his. The taste of the taller boy's skin made his lips tingle and his mind go blank of the anger and hate that he's felt when previously in his presence. The feeling of Aomine's lips, jaw, neck and chest had him giving up any resistance that he would have otherwise had. 

Throughout their previous few minutes, Aomine could feel his red-headed rival begin to loosen up to his touch with the occasional "Damn you, Daiki!" mixed in to the denial of his feelings. The way their bodies matched perfectly cleared any doubt Aomine had of Kagami's feelings. Everything was going perfectly for him.

Two weeks later, Aomine showed up at Kagami's door for the 6th time since that night. _'One more time...'_ Kagami thought. _'One more time and then we'll be done. We'll stop talking, we'll stop sneaking around. This is it.'_ But Kagami knew as well as Aomine did that this wasn't going to end any time soon, so he turned the knob to let him in. Before the door was even closed, Aomine already had his hands on the bottom hem of Kagami's shirt and was trying to pull it over the shorter boy's head. They couldn't get each other out of their clothes and into bed fast enough for their raging libidos. Kagami laid Aomine down, choosing to take the dominant role for this meeting as he had for about half of the others. He pinned his naked lover's wrists down with one arm and kissed the boy's chest while palming his erection with his free hand. Aomine loved this side of Kagami and actually didn't mind being dominated, as long as it was by only the red-head. He let out a slow breathy whine while Kagami kissed down towards his member, letting go of his wrists. 

Aomine's moans and whines were Kagami's biggest turn-on so every touch and lick were deliberately used to make the taller boy come apart and moan for him. As Kagami dragged his flattened tongue from Aomine's base to head, he could feel the darker boy's breath hitch in pleasure. He teased the head, lapping at the precome beading on it while reveling in the way Aomine was trying to hide his face with his forearm. 

"Daiki... I want to see your face." Kagami growled with his lips still pressed to Aomine's shaft.

Aomine moaned at the way his name sounded and felt on his hot skin before he reluctantly moved his arm to his side where his hand wrapped around the sheet. Kagami resumed his teasing and sucking until Aomine's breath became erratic. Not wanting to waste the moment, He pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand. Aomine whined wantonly at the absence of warmth around his member but was quickly satiated when he felt Kagami's slick finger doing circles around his entrance. Kagami slowly pushed in his middle finger to the knuckle as he teased the head of Aomine's member. He slowly worked the finger in an out while occasionally bending it upwards to massage the darker boy's prostate. Soon, he added a second and scissored his fingers apart to stretch the boy's entrance for a third finger. 

"That’s... Ah-enough...” Aomine moaned for Kagami to move on to what they both were waiting for. 

Kagami removed his fingers and slicked his member with more lube and leaned over to put his face even with Aomine's.

"Are you ready?" He whispered to the lips touching his.

Aomine's reply was him reaching up to kiss the shorter boy, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. With this, Kagami slowly pushed his aching member into his lover's entranced and hissed as the heat engulfed him. He thrust slowly, going a bit deeper with every push until he was completely inside. He looked for any signs of discomfort on Aomine's face and found his mouth open and eyes closed in a silent moan. 

"Move," Aomine moaned as soon as he was used to the feeling of Kagami's member. 

Kagami immediately pulled almost completely out before gliding back in slowly, earning a strangled whine from Aomine. After a few whispers of "harder" and "faster," Kagami was slamming his hips against the boy's reddening ass. He knew that it wouldn't be much longer at the rate they were going, so he loosened the grip of his right hand on Aomine's thigh and began to stroke his member in time with his thrusts.

"I'm… ah... I'm close, Taiga," Aomine whined. The sound of Aomine nearly moaning his name was enough to push Kagami into the best orgasm he's had. Kagami growled a low "Daiki" with his release and soon the other boy was coming with a low grunt.

Kagami laid over the other boy with his head on the boy's left shoulder until he was calm enough to slowly pull out and roll to the boy's side. When Aomine was breathing normally, he turned his head to the shorter boy and smiled softly, knowing the other wasn't looking. He really was addicted to everything about the lighter-skinned boy, no matter what he had previously thought.

"Kagami?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make this official...”

Kagami's eyes snapped to Aomine's as if he had been asked to kill a man. He knew Aomine didn't like to be tied down and had accepted that after their second or third time together. Why would that suddenly change? 

"Are you serious?" Kagami asked, trying his best to not sound rude.

"I think so...” Aomine thought out loud. "I like doing this and I don’t think it would be fair to either of us if we kept it hidden from everyone. I think it would be easier...”

"So you're not kidding at all?"

"Bakagami. I don’t say anything that I don't mean," Aomine snapped.

"Ahomine, I would love to make this official," Kagami chuckled.

The next day they got together with Kuroko and Momoi for burgers. After his 11th burger, Kagami made a face at Aomine who took the hint and took a slow calming breath.

"Tetsu, Satsuki, we have something to tell you," he said nervously

"Finally!" Momoi squealed as Kuroko gave an indifferent sounding "Congratulations."

Kagami and Aomine stared at the two dumbfounded causing Momoi to laugh and say, "We both knew what was going on, so we had actually made bets on how long it would take for you two to actually tell us. Kuroko," She turned to the small boy, "I think you should go buy the milkshake you owe me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> http://anawkwardtsundere.tumblr.com/  
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
